Titanic Tower
Titanic Tower is Sonic's 5th zone and the 9th zone overall in Sonic before the Sequel. It is a giganic tower connected to the Death Egg for the launch, where you have to climb up to advance. *Act 1's Theme *Act 2's Theme (Lights out version) *Act 3's Theme(Lights out version) *Boss Act: World's Largest Unicycle Look The zone takes ground from Flying Battery Zone in Sonic 3, the level features those slopes similar to that of Sunset Star Zone, and there are few towers here and there taken from Metallic Madness. The level has two different backgrounds: one in the outside, and another inside the tower. The tower outside is an overview of Sunset Star Zone (?) and Metro Madness Zone, with the wings blocking most of the background from the tower, when in Act 3 it starts to become daytime again. On the background on the inside is a scrolling-upwards background of the inside, with wires, Death Egg blocks and the anti-gravity entrances. One more thing I should mention that has nothing to do to the look is that inside the tower, there is this switch that will turns the lights off, with several lit-up objects still lit up in the dark, that is supposed to make you harder to advance. If you find a switch while the lights are off, press it to turn it back on. Gimmicks The main gimmick in this zone are these speed boosters pasted to the wall where when you touch one, Sonic runs on the wall. There is another gimmick hardly in this zone where there is this chained platform like the ones in Ice Cap where is Sonic runs fast enough, the platform will go farther and will stop when landed on a wall. There are ground pounders that will crush Sonic if under it. One more gimmick is on Act 1, where Sonic can run on a cyan sphere like in Marble Garden to break open a red floor. If the player runs on it, it will turn Red. The are also Orange springs from Flying Battery which they flip 90 degrees (90°) when the player goes over it helping Sonic to bounce up. Badniks One badnik hides from a ground under a door, then pops up and shoots a spikeball at Sonic. Another is a rolling gear that slowly moves and sometimes pops spikes out of it's sides. One badnik only found in Act 3 is a bat that when Sonic gets near, it falls and explode. One more badnik is a Caterkiller changing colors that if you touch, it will levitate you. Boss The boss is Eggman in a mobile with a long spear. He will shoot electricity out of the spear, will raise his spear where you can reach him and hit him once. This is continuous. Trivia *According to act 3, Titanic Tower was dubbed the "12 inch master". *This level and Metro Madness are the only ones without titles to their songs, except for the boss act. *In Spark the Electric Jester, the name "Titanic Tower" appears on a sign in Smog City as a reference to this stage. *Titanic Tower happens to share the same name as a similar stage from the creator's second commercial game, Spark the Electric Jester 2, however, the two stages aren't related. Category:Sonic Before the Sequel Zones